Maximilian Forrest
Captain Maximillian Forrest was a Terran who commanded the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]]. He died in 2155 during a Tholian assault on the Enterprise. ''His captain's woman was Lieutenant Hoshi Sato. ( ) Fanon continuities Before In a Mirror, Darkly Before serving aboard ''Enterprise, Forrest had worked with Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker III on the NX Project. He used to be an admiral but was demoted for an unspecified reason.(Before In a Mirror, Darkly: A Crisis on Earth) On January 23 2153, Forrest made first contact with the Vissians whilst studying a hypergiant star. Eager for this to go well in order to gain Vissian technology without a fight, Forrest sent First Officer Archer to join the Vissian captain, Drennik, in a stratopod whilst welcoming several guests aboard. These guests included the Vissian chief engineer, microgravity specialist Calla, Traistana, tactical officer Veylo, and a cogenitor. He also asked Commander T'Pol to have Commander Tucker select some movies to transfer to the Vissians. Upon discovering Tucker had been smuggling the cogenitor aboard Enterprise and had been banned from the Vissian ship for his misbehaviour, Forrest had Corporal Elizabeth Cutler and Doctor Phlox discipline him. Forrest was concerned that Tucker's actions could jeopardise his efforts at diplomacy. Nonetheless, Forrest had to take Tucker's side when the cogenitor swore allegiance to the Terran Empire and so came under its protection. Forrest rejected the suggestion the conscripts aboard Enterprise were slaves like the cogenitors since those who came from worlds that still used currency were paid. Forrest summoned the assault fleet and set course to escape from the Vissians. After a brief fight, the Starfleet vessels disabled and captured the Vissian ship. Forrest granted Reed's request that Veylo be brought to his quarters and then set course to a starbase to drop the cogenitor off. He described his actions as follows: We have had a great victory today. We have gained new technology and protected an Imperial citizen from slavers. Long live the Empire! (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: Cogenitor) Later in the year, Forrest heard from Admiral Black that there had been an attack on Earth and Enterprise was recalled. Whilst heading back, the Suliban abducted Archer, which infuriated Forrest but mystified Reed: "When will you Temporal Cold War scum remember that I am the Captain of Enterprise, not Archer!" "Sir, are you angry that you don't keep getting abducted?" Forrest then fought against a Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by Duras that was pursuing Archer. Upon entering Earth orbit, Forrest then allowed Tucker to take T'Pol down to the surface. Forrest himself took Archer, Sato, Phlox, and Porthos with him to Starfleet Command to discuss the Xindi threat. During this, Archer attempted to get Forrest promoted back to admiral and so off Enterprise, but this did not work and made the return journey to Enterprise very awkward. At the edge of the Delphic Expanse, Forrest fought a final battle against Duras before going inside. In the Expanse, Forrest found evidence that the Xindi's Guardians were the Sphere Builders responsible for the anomalies in the region, which Archer used to convince three of the Xindi races to ally with Enterprise and stop the weapon. After the mission, Forrest found that Starfleet decided he still had not earned his rank back, nor was going to put Archer in command of Enterprise. Archer's compromise that Forrest be promoted to commodore and he to captain was also rejected. Therefore, Forrest remained in command and led Enterprise and the 10 new NX class ships into battle against the new rebellion. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: A Crisis on Earth) Log Entries Captain's starlog January 23 2153. We have broken off from the assault fleet to study a hypergiant star. It is possible we have company. Captain's starlog supplemental. I have agreed that Commander Archer will accompany Drennik in the Vissian stratopod. After all, I'll be rid of him for a few days at least. Captain's Starlog January 26 2153. As a precaution, I have summoned the assault fleet as reinforcements should this turn ugly. Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Mirror universe people Category:Starfleet captains Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel